I Have a Bad Feeling
A Have a Bad Feeling is the third case in Criminal Case and the third case overall, as well as being the third case in the Constantinople district Plot The team was having a discussion about the previous case when Sultan Suleiman III called in, saying that a close advisor of his was just murdered, the team quickly arrived at the scene and found Richard Armstrong murdered, they quickly added Suleiman as well as Grand Vizier Ibrahim Shylue to the suspect list, soon after, the team found the victim's bedroom and added Jark Armstrong, the victim's father, to the suspect list Soon after, the team learned that Richard spent some time at a restaurant, there they added Miray Kaya to the suspect list, as well as speak to Ibrahim again, who said that Richard believed himself to be above the nobility and almost as important as the Sultan, which he wasn't, he could dismiss Richard at any point, but he didn't, as Richard was Suleiman's closest adviser. They also spoke to Jark, who said that Richard was rebellious, he went on the mention how his family had been Christian for centuries, they even had ancestors in the crusades for crying out loud, but Richard became a Muslim, but he could accept that, what he couldn't accept was Richard pretending he was't his father because he was a nobody, and he was the Sultan's closest adviser Not long later, they investigated the palace again, where they added royal guard Flame Shine to the suspect list, and spoke to Suleiman III again, who said that Richard was burning portraits of Mustafa V, and Suleiman didn't give his consent for this, but he didn't mind it, as Mustafa was among the worst Sultan in the history of the empire. The team then investigated the restaurant again, where they spoke to Miray again, who told the team that Richard was trying to use his new power to convince the Sultan or Grand Vizier to remove her workplace from the Ottoman Empire due to her not remembering ho he was, they also spoke to Flame again, who said that he believed Richard to be a threat to the Sultan, he acted so odd around the man. Additionally, he came from out of nowhere, and had a hunch Richard was planning on harming the Sultan in some way. The team then arrested Jark Armstrong for the murder, Jark said that Flame was right, Richard was a threat to the Sultan, apparently, the Greek King, Constantine XII had hired Richard as a spy, not just a spy, but a assassin, he wanted to kill Suleiman. Constantine always claimed he was the rightful Emperor of the entire Ottoman Empire. So he had to protect the Sultan, and he had to kill Richard on his way to the palace. Suleiman was lenient and have him 5 years in prison, as it was still murder. the team was left wondering if Jark could be trusted, as that seemed a bit out there, surely they would've heard of Constantine XII laying a claim, right? Austin wasn't so sure, and felt like it was still a good idea to look into it, so Austin and the Player investigated the crime scene, and they found a encoded USD drive that Scott Jaiden decoded, he said that the drive held documentation of conversation between Richard, Constantine XII, and Behçet Aydin. This raised red flags to the team and went off to question And in Eventually, they found Behçet, and asked the janitor about this, Behçet claimed that someone took his identity for that, as he never would be able to speak with a king, as he was a janitor, not a major official, he also never recalled speaking to Constantine. meanwhile, Osman Hamzaoglu approached the team, he had a problem, he felt like that the military of the Ottoman Empire was degrading, and had a document detailing why this was the case, but he lost it, and needed the team's help, Elaine decided to help the man, and along with the Player searched the restaurant again, where they found something in the trash, this was his documents, however it was written in a foreign language, Greek. The team went this to James Taylor to translate into Turkish, he was successful, and the team handed this into Osman, who was baffled why it was in Greek, he said he wrote it in Turkish. He then left The team was then called to the outskirts of Constantinople, as there was activity there, activity that Vizier Ibrahim believed to be Greek activity Summary Victim '''Richard Armstrong (found dead at the royal palace) '''Murder Weapon: '''300 year old knife '''Killer: Jark Armstrong Suspects Suleiman III "Sultan of the Ottoman Empire" The suspect eats kebab The suspect goes traveling The suspect exercises Ibrahim Shylue "Grand Vizier" The suspect eats kebab The suspect goes traveling The suspect exercises Jark Armstrong "Victim's father" The suspect eats kebab The suspect goes traveling The suspect exercises Suspect's appearance The suspect has a bandage Miray Kaya "Waitress" The suspect eats kebab Suspect's Appearance The suspect has a bandage Flame Shine "Royal guard" The Suspect eats kebab The suspect goes travelling The suspect exercises Quasi-suspects Osman Hamzaoglu Crime Scenes Killer's profile The killer eats Kebab The Killer goes travelling The Killer exercises The killer is male The killer has a bandage Steps